eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Goddess Verita:Routes
Overview The game splits into three routes: * Neutral (中立), the canonical timeline (continues into Battle Goddess and Battle Goddess 2) * Light (光) * Dark (闇) Additionally, the Dark route itself consists of two sub-routes: Celica route vs Louie route. The Light/Dark route names do not indicate happy/bad endings. Instead, they indicate the political stance that Louie takes upon. For most of the game, the main flow of events are the same across the three routes, diverging in the final chapter. The Dark route is also a bit different for two dungeons in chapter 5. Route Choice There are two points during chapter 2 that the player must choose as Louie to favor the Light side or the Dark side. Doing one of each results in Neutral route. Here are the main choices in Chapter 2: 西側中立国の意志を尊重する If the player chooses to attack 海雪の間, they will be stuck in the''' light route permanently. If the player chooses to attack モナルカの滝, they will be stuck in the '''neutral route. 元々はカルッシャ領だ。口を挟むな If the player chooses to attack 海雪の間, they will be stuck in the neutral route. If the player chooses to attack モナルカの滝, they will be stuck in the dark 'route permanently In the Neutral route, additional choices appear in Louie's side at various points in Chapter 5 to enter the Light/Dark side or remain Neutral. Here is the breakdown of the route choices in Chapter 5 in the Tower of Wedge: If the player chooses '守護騎士を倒す, they will be stuck in the dark route permanently. If the player chooses''' ' 別の道を探す', they will be stuck in the '''neutral' route. This will be another choice if the player is still in the neutral route after beating the boss on the top floor on the Tower of Wedge: If the player chooses''' ' 敵意を向けないのであれば～', they will be stuck in the '''neutral' route. If the player chooses 挑戦と捉えて結構だ , they will be stuck in the light route permanently. The final choice will occur if the player is still in the neutral route while advancing onto Vernia tower. After an encounter with Evelyn, the player may choose to: Continue forward , and be stuck in the light route permanently. Return to help friends , and be stuck on the neutral route permanently. Route-specific Allies The following allies can only be recruited in specific routes: ;Party Members * Light - Monaruka the Angel (モナルカ) (only if the player is committed to the Light route since Chapter 2) * Light/'Dark' - Amdusias the Demon (アムドシアス) * Neutral/'Dark' - Evelyn the Demon (エヴリーヌ) * Light/'Neutral' - Liphia the Princess (リフィア) * Light/'Neutral' - Marina the Thief (マリーニャ) Additionally, Rarshena the Demon (ラーシェナ) can only be recruited as a party member if the Neutral route has been completed previously. Requires the "append disk 2" Tip: If you want Rarshena to join you immediately after beating the Neutral route instead of waiting till the next playthrough's final chapter, simply save a copy of the game anywhere in the final chapter before entering the final dungeon. Finish the game like normal and save it once the system asks you to. After, load up the saved game that you made. The game will detect that you have already finished the game and she will join you. Now, finish the game again and start your next playthrough. Summons * Neutral - ザミルザーニィ * Dark - Rarshena the Demon (ラーシェナ) The optimal route order for maximal recruiting is: # Reject the Temple's demands in Ch2, then attack 海雪の間, and remain Neutral for the rest of the game. # Light # Dark A # Dark B